Love and Hate
by Baka-Naruto
Summary: Sasuke's bruise left from Orochimaru's attack is starting to take over, but that's not the only problem... it's the fact Sasuke WANTS it to... what will become of Naruto and Sakura and all of those that standin Sasuke's way?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic on it!  
  
Mag: Oh man, I hope this chapter is good!  
  
Sasuke: Baka… of course it's good, I'M in it!  
  
"Uchiwa Sasuke," A voice came from his head.  
  
Sasuke sat straight up on his bed. He looked at his clock as it read 2:45 am.  
  
"Sasuke…" the voice came again.  
  
Sasuke yelped in pain as his bruise on his neck started bursting in pain.  
  
"Who's there?" Sasuke shouted angrily clutching his bruise.  
  
"Sasuke… don't fight me. I know you want to use me… I know you need me… to kill a certain someone…" The voice said slyly.  
  
"Damn it! Who is it?" Sasuke looked around.  
  
"It is I, Orochimaru… the one who gave you your new strength," Orochimaru proclaimed.  
  
Sasuke looked at the foot of his bed, and there stood Orochimaru.  
  
"Orochimaru? Who are you? I've never seen you before," Sasuke growled.  
  
"Yes, you didn't see my true face until now. I was the one that bit you. The one that controlled the snakes in the forest… remember?"  
  
Sasuke glared at him while slowly reaching for his Kunai Knife that he kept secretly under his pillow.  
  
"Oh, don't think about using your Kunai Knives. I took care of them already," Orochimaru said smiling.  
  
Sasuke reached under his pillow and found nothing there.  
  
"Humph… why would you hide kunai knives under your pillow?" Orochimaru asked.  
  
Sasuke grinned, "I don't just hide my weapons under my pillow you know."  
  
Orochimaru had a look of confusion as Sasuke jumped out of his bed holding strings that had Shurikens attached to them like sharp chains.  
  
"What?" Orochimaru took a step back as Sasuke whipped the chain of Shurikens at him.  
  
"Humph… your fast," Sasuke smiled.  
  
Orochimaru sighed and grinned evilly, "You think I could fall for such a trap?"  
  
Sasuke glared and attacked Orochimaru with the chains, but when he got close, his bruise started burning with pain.  
  
"ARGH…" Sasuke shouted in pain.  
  
"Use me Sasuke. Use me to your advantage…" with that Orochimaru disappeared, leaving Sasuke standing on his bed.  
  
"Damn it… what the hell?" Sasuke said angrily clutching his bruise.  
  
Sasuke looked around and collapsed into his bed.  
  
Later that morning around 8:00 am, Sasuke woke up.  
  
"Was it a dream? No, it was too real…" Sasuke reached under his pillow and found his kunai knives, "maybe it was a dream..."  
  
Sasuke got dressed into his usual clothes and walked out of his house to meet with his team, Team 7.  
  
When he arrived, Sakura was standing by the bridge waiting alone.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelped in pleasure realizing that Sasuke and she were alone for the first time in a while.  
  
"Humph," Sasuke grunted. He wondered where Naruto and Kakashi were.  
  
Sakura examined his face. He kept looking at the ground but she could see bags under his eyes.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night Sasuke Kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
Sasuke looked at the ground and said, "your annoying."  
  
Sakura took a step back in surprise. Sasuke was being more aggressive to her than usual. Why?  
  
Sasuke looked around and sat on the railing of the Bridge.  
  
"Goooood morning Sakura Chan!" a voice sang loudly from the other side of the bridge.  
  
Sakura smiled at Naruto, happy that she wasn't alone with Sasuke anymore.  
  
Naruto's eyes went flat when he saw Sasuke alone with Sakura his love.  
  
"Hello Sasuke, looking deader than usual," Naruto smirked.  
  
"Baka, keep your mouth shut," Sasuke demanded.  
  
Naruto also noticed the unusual amount of aggressiveness from Sasuke.  
  
Naruto looked at Sakura who lifted her shoulders, telling Naruto that she too didn't know what was wrong.  
  
"Good morning my little students!" Kakashi appeared holding his new book, 'Violence Paradise'. I was reading my book when I accidentally ran into a mirror and broke it… seven years of bad luck, so I had to perform the seal to protect myself from it."  
  
Naruto and Sakura had large sweat balls on their heads and then they face first onto the bridge.  
  
"YOU NEED TO BE HERE EARLIER SENSEI!" Naruto shouted angrily at his teacher's stupid excuse.  
  
Kakashi smiled and walked over to Sasuke who had his eyes closed.  
  
"Sasuke you look sulkier than-"  
  
Kakashi stopped talking because Sakura and Naruto covered his face and mouth to prevent him from saying anything to Sasuke that would anger him.  
  
Kakashi forced their hands off him, "Anyways, today is a special day for us!"  
  
Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.  
  
"Yes. Today we're going to go on our first B rank mission!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Kakashi.  
  
"Since you have all graduated to Genin's, Hokage and I have decided to try out your skills on an assassination mission," Kakashi said.  
  
*Please be kind! This is only my second fanfic! But I'll take your suggestions or questions of anything and answer them! Arigato! 


End file.
